Jalousie
by Seikashiro
Summary: Reborn est jaloux. Mais pourquoi ? RFem!27 :3


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, mais aussi sur ce magnifique anime/manga qu'est Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait le grand pas et d'avoir postée quelque chose. Je suis désolée à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et/ou de syntaxe... n'hésitez pas à me corriger !

J'aimerais remercier mon amie TheB93 (sur Wattpad ) qui a supporté mon caractère exécrable pendant que j'écrivais ce One-Shot. Je t'aime (pas) poulette !

Warnings : R!Fem27, Propos matures, Lime.

Bref, trêve de blablas et bonne lecture !

* * *

Reborn était jaloux.

Oui, lui, le plus grand tueur à gages du monde, le numéro 1, était jaloux de Bermuda von Veckenschtein.

Tout cela parce que Bermuda avait demandé de l'aide à Tsuna pour capturer un prisonnier et la jeune femme avait accepté sous l'insistance de son conseiller (ou autrement dit, lui-même). Depuis, Bermuda aimait venir discuter avec Tsuna de temps à autres. Au début, Reborn trouvait cela pas gênant. Au contraire, il pensait que cela renforcerait les liens entre les Vongola et les Vindice si les deux Boss mafieux s'entendaient bien.

Puis il y a eu un moment où Bermuda à franchi la "Limite". (imposée par Reborn qui seul lui savait ou était cette limite)

Reborn regrettait d'avoir poussé Tsuna à accepter la requête de Bermuda à cause de cette "Limite" franchie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bermuda avait osé s'asseoir sur les jambes de Tsuna...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ce jour la, Reborn était stupéfait de voir le Leader de la Vindice, (le Leader de La Vindice bon sang !) assis tranquillement sur les jambes de son ex-élève entrain de parler avec cette dernière dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

"Oh, Reborn tu es là. Bermuda est venu me rendre visite. Tu veux nous rejoindre ?"

Elle avait dit ça d'un sourire éclatant. On pouvait presque voir des fleurs éclore derrière elle avec des petites étoiles tout autour. Reborn cacha une petite rougeur sur ses joues en abaissant son fedora pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Bien évidemment, ce geste n'a été remarqué que par Bermuda qui sourit narquoisement sous ses bandages. Le Boss Vidice s'envola et flotta près de la tête de la brunette.

"Bien. Tsunayuki, se fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi mais je dois retourner à Vindicare."

Tsuna fit la moue puis sourit au Boss des Vindice.

"Je suis contente d'avoir pu parler avec toi aujourd'hui Bermuda, reviens quand tu veux !"

Bermuda hocha la tête et te baissa son chapeau haut-de-forme.

"Au plaisir de vous revoir, Tsunayuki, Reborn."

Il invoqua un portail et s'y engouffra. Tsuna lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de porter son attention vers Reborn. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans le luxueux bureau de la jeune femme.

"Que faisait Bermuda ici ?" Demanda Reborn, totalement irrité.

"Ah... Il voulait juste passer du temps avec moi."

Reborn haussa un sourcil, passer du temps avec elle ? Tsuna se leva du sofa et s'assit contre son bureau tout en faisant face à son conseiller.

"Bermuda et moi devions discuter de quelque chose."

"De quelque chose ? Ça concerne la _Familiga_ ?"

"Hum..."

"Alors ?"

"Non."

Tsuna détourna le regard en rougissant. Reborn plissa les yeux. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Et pourquoi détournait-elle le regard ?! Le tueur à gages sentit la colère monter en lui.

"De quoi aviez-vous parlés ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas Reborn."

Tsuna voulut s'éloigner rapidement de Reborn mais, ce dernier lui avait attrapé le poignet.

"Tsunayuki. De. Quoi. Vous. Parliez ?"

"Je t'ai dis que cela ne te regardais pas Reborn !"

Le tueur à gages tira la jeune femme vers lui et la plaqua contre son torse. Il plaça sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos et força la brune à le regarder dans les yeux. Tsuna était toute rouge.

"Un Boss ne doit pas fuir quand on lui pose une question Dame-Tsuna. De quoi aviez-vous parlés ?"

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardais pas- Mmmph !"

Reborn venait de faire taire la jeune femme en l'embrassant. Tsuna tentait de se débattre, en vain. Reborn était trop fort et ce baiser rendait ses jambes moles. Elle décida alors de se laisser faire et répondit au baiser. Le noiraud, voyant que la brune avait fini par arrêter de se débattre, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Ayant compris ce que l'homme voulait faire, Tsuna ouvrit légèrement la bouche et sentit la langue de son vis-à-vis s'entremêler avec la sienne. En peu de temps, les deux mafieux furent à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent donc.

Reborn était absolument ravi en voyant l'état de la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, haletant bruyamment, les joues cramoisies et les lèvres rougies par le baiser avec un petit filet de salive au coin de celles-ci. Il avait envie de la prendre de suite, lui faire hurler son nom, gémir, et surtout, lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le tueur à gages sourit narquoisement.

"Tu comprends pourquoi ça m'intéresse maintenant ?"

"Reborn..."

Le noiraud déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Tsuna.

"Tu es à moi Tsunayuki, tu m'appartiens."

La manière dont Reborn avait prononcé son prénom en entier fit frissonner Tsuna. Jamais il n'avait dit son prénom entier d'une manière si... douce. Tsuna mit une main sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha de lui et susurra d'une façon séductrice a son oreille :

"Mon cœur t'appartenait déjà avant, _mi amore_."

Reborn regarda Tsuna. Elle rougissait et lui souriait. Dans ses yeux se lisait l'amour qu'elle lui portait, mais il y avait aussi un éclat de luxure. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Pas un sourire narquois mais un vrai sourire. Un sourire qu'une seule minorité de personnes ont déjà vu sur le visage du tueur à gages. Reborn l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois ci avec plus de douceur. Tsuna passa ses bras autour du cou du noiraud et approfondit le baiser.

 _'Vanille et caramel hein ? Ça lui correspond tellement bien.'_ pensa Reborn en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme.

Reborn abandonna les lèvres de Tsuna et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La brune haletait.

"R-Reborn ? Qu'est que-"

Elle poussa un petit gémissement.

Reborn avait mordillé un coin sensible de son cou. En entendant le gémissement de son amante, il commença à marquer sa peau laiteuse.

Tsuna gémit encore une fois. Elle avait entendue des rumeurs comme quoi Reborn était aussi connu parmi la gente féminine (mafieuse ou pas) comme étant un _"Dieu du sexe"_ , mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bon ! Il ne l'avait embrassé et fait qu'un simple suçon bon sang ! Tsuna avait chaud, elle avait tellement envie de lui, il la rendait folle avec seulement son toucher.

"R-Reborn... Ma chambre..."

Le tueur à gages sourit, un rictus sur les lèvres puis se redressa. Il tint le menton de Tsuna et la força à le regarder dans ses yeux.

"Oh ? Alors comme ça tu es une petite perverse Tsuna. Je ne te pensais comme ça..."

"I-Idiot ! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état là !"

Reborn lâcha un petit et la porta comme une mariée. Tsuna poussa un petit cri de surprise.

"Repose-moi Reborn ! Je suis capable de marcher toute seule !"

"Tu n'en sera plus capable demain, Dame-Tsuna."

Il embrassa encore une fois la jeune femme et poussa la porte de la chambre qui était relié au bureau de cette dernière.

 _ **~~Je n'écrirais point de Lemon pour l'instant~**_

 _ **Mais retournons à l'histoire~~**_

 **-Le Lendemain-**

"Bonjour Tsunayuki."

Bermuda venait d'apparaître au milieu de son bureau, comme à son habitude. Tsuna n'était pas pour autant surprise, grâce à son Hyper Intuition, elle savait que le boss de la police mafieuse allait venir. Bermuda remarqua que Tsuna portait une écharpe jaune autour de son cou.

"Bonjour Bermuda. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien. Mais pourquoi portes-tu une écharpe ? Il ne fait pas du tout froid ici."

Tsuna rougit furieusement.

"Euh.. Je..."

Bermuda comprit. Il était content pour elle. La veille, Tsuna lui avait révélé qu'elle aimait Reborn quand ils parlaient de sa future descendance juste avant que Reborn fût entré dans le bureau.

Le Vindice vola près de Tsuna et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux. La brune fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas être traitée comme une enfant. Elle avait 24 ans ! Elle était totalement décoiffée à cause de Bermuda.

"Hé ! J'avais bien coiffée mes cheveux pour une fois..."

"Félicitations, Decima. Je serais ravi de pouvoir assister à votre mariage."

"BERMUDA !"

Le Boss Vindice sourit narquoisement sous ses bandages.

 _'Si jamais Reborn et Tsunayuki ont des enfants, ils auront sûrement une puissance phénoménale, comme leur parents.'_ Pensa Bermuda.

"Je dois te laisser Tsunayuki. Il semblerait que ton homme se dirige par ici. Au plaisir de te revoir."

"Attends Berm..."

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bermuda était déjà parti. En même temps, Reborn était entré dans son bureau.

"Chaos. J'ai senti la présence de Bermuda il y a un instant. Il est venu ?"

"O-Ouais, mais il est parti quand tu allait arriver."

"Vous aviez parlés de quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

Il s'approcha du visage de son amante. Tsuna se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille et aux paroles de Bermuda.

"R-Rien d'intéressant Reborn, je t'assure."

Le noiraud posa son Fedora sur le bureau en chêne massif et posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme. Il sourit narquoisement.

"Tu sais que tu mens très mal, Tsuna ?"

"Je ne mens pas !"

Reborn embrassa langoureusement la jeune femme et se lécha les lèvres quand il se sépara d'elle.

"Il semblerait que je sois obligé de te punir. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse pas te lever demain matin, je serais sans pitié. Prépare-toi Dame-Tsuna."


End file.
